Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2g - 5h}{4f + 4} - \dfrac{4f + 1}{4f + 4}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2g - 5h - (4f + 1)}{4f + 4}$ $k = \dfrac{2g - 5h - 4f - 1}{4f + 4}$